


Hand-picked examples of Cabanela being an insufferable nag and the one endless time he could, would not

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four examples out of many, and Jowd was most proficient at annoying him back, but it's hard to give an objective look at a past that's lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-picked examples of Cabanela being an insufferable nag and the one endless time he could, would not

Jowd feels like a stepladder and it's not what he signed up for when he joined the force. Office work is what he's good at; it doesn't mean that he has to set up the system, pin down the basics of the investigation, then that man can trample all over his order, trace his own lines to connect the dots and close the case. And brush it off with a stout, beaming, sincere smile. Oh, he'll learn to fight back.  
  
  
  
Sitting on that blasted bike's crossbar works well when he needs a quick lift and the streets are jammed: he can balance himself just fine and the arrangement grants its own brand of fun, especially while tackling sharp corners at top speed. Being asked to keep his head down because the hair's impairing the driver's visual might even be true and is therefore acceptable.  
Having to wash his hands before mounting because "Think of the coat"? Invest in a passenger's seat next time, honestly. With handles.  
  
  
  
It's not-- he can make himself at home, sure. It _is_ his home. The next time he touches the order of the decorative plates on the cupboard, though, he's out. It's a battle of compulsive colour matching and Jowd's the one with the front door's keys.   
  
  
  
'Their' daughter. As in, Alma's and his. "Dance classes improve coordination, balance and most of all cooonfidence, baby! Jazz dance in particular--"   
Who even asked him.  
  
  
  
And now he's all in a huff, high and mighty and outraged, Jowd figures, and this thing is lasting eighteen, nineteen, twenty-six days, three months, one year and it's unnerving, downright insulting, but Jowd cannot even hold it against him because it's all his fault. Murderers have no right to complain.


End file.
